Lunchbreak
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Tsukune and Moka have lunch together, alone. But they end up in the nurse's office? Be careful, slight language and physical sexual terms. You know how the anime is, if not then I suggest it.


**Well, my first Rosario Vampire story. Same thing as GL, it'll probably be bad but hey. Life's mistakes are what push you forward, right? Enjoi!**

"Tsukune, let's have lunch together!" a beautiful pink-haired girl said cheerfully, tilting her head with a smile.

"All right, Moka." I said, feeling a bit of drool form in the corner of my mouth. My name's Tsukune Aono, second-year student at Yokai Academy. You may think I'm just an average teenager attending high school, but I'm far from it. In fact...this school...

"Tsukune...you smell good...I'm sorry..." I sighed, watching Moka sniff the air in front of me. Then, she put her head to my neck and bit me. You see, my friendship with Moka makes my blood a snack for her. Oh, right, I guess I forgot. She's a vampire.

"Hey, have you seen Tsukune?" I heard a feminine voice ask around the corner. I froze, this wasn't just any girl of the school...it had to be her...

"I don't know, Kurumu. Maybe your boobs are blocking your vision." a higher-pitched voice responded. Sure enough, those two were in the same place at teh same time...

"Shut up, at least I can see Tsukune in a crowd. You just see everyone's knees. Come on, let's go look for him." Kurumu responded.

"Hey! Actually, Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mizore or Moka recently, either." the younger voice said. Well, Moka's right beside me, but Mizore...she's probably watching me from somewhere...

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said, taking Moka's wrist and guiding her through the hallway. I don't know why, but I brought her to the roof. I rarely ever come up here, only when something's on my mind. I sat down against the wall, opening my brown paper bag, looking at the lunch contents. I noticed Moka sit beside me, copying my actions with her bag.

"What'd you get?" she asked me.

"Hmm...PB and jay. How about you?" I asked her, looking at the regular sandwhich in my bag.

"I got chicken teriyaki." she told me, pulling out a container.

"You know, Moka...how long have we ever been alone together?" I asked her. She probably thought it was sudden.

"Well, I don't know...with the others, a few minutes, maybe?" she asked, putting her hands to her cheeks. Just before she covered them, I noticed her cheeks go pink. "Why?" Oh, I get it. I bet she meant that I thought we were going to-

"No reason, really. I just feel like this is the longest we've been alone together, that's all." I told her, smiling. It was kind of true, as long as she forgets about _that_ possibility. "...It's nice, though."

"Yeah..." something's on her mind, I know it. But I can't ask, then she'll think I'm overprotective and probably- "Tsukune? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it? You can tell me, Moka." I smiled. I don't know why, but I feel like smiling really helps Moka sometimes. She smiled back at me, which made me happy.

"Well...I was wondering...what do you think of me?" Man, of the millions of questions to ask... "I don't mean in particular, it's just...compared to the other girls. Am I just throwing myself at you, like them?" she asked. Man, her innocent face is so cute!

"No, you're not!" I blurted, mentally laughing at myself for embarrassment. She looked at me, our eyes connected. "Moka...you're different than them."

"I am? Do you mean that, Tsukune?" her eyes sparkled, which really gets to me. I feel like kissing her, but I'll probably freak her out.

"Of course, Moka. You're a sweet, caring friend to me, and the others could never replace you. Plus, you were my first friend here, and you kept my secret of being human." I smiled again, and her expression told me that really helped.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune!" I know you're supposed to get used to hugs, but Moka's always manages to surprise me. Even though she's light, the shock pushed me over and I fell on my back. Coincidentally, she landed on top of me, but at least the others weren't around to see this. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked caringly, I don't know how I lived before I heard that angelic voice...

"It's no problem, just a mistake." I reassured her, smiling again.

"That's good. If I ever hurt you...I..." she turned away, biting her nail. Now she's thinking of bad things, and I hate when she's sad or depressed.

"Hey, come on." she looked back at me. "Don't worry about it. Even if I was hurt, I would blame anything but you." she looked at me, her face glowing. Oh, how she glows...

"Do you mean that, Tsukune? Thank you so much, that makes me feel so much better!" she hugged me again, putting her head against my chest.

"Moka..." I said subconsciously, it's just these kinds of moments things happen...and hopefully...

"Tsukune..." she pulled back and looked at me. I think we both forgot the position we were in, but it didn't matter...

"Moka..." we were together, that's what mattered...

"Tsukune..." our heads started moving closer, we didn't care anymore...

"Moka..." this is it...finally, after all our interrupted times together...

"Tsukune..." no more waiting...

"Moka..." our first kiss...

"Tsukune..." I smiled. At this rate, my face is going to freeze like this...wait a minute...it's getting...c-colder...

"Moka?" Her eyes opened, then we both looked over. When I noticed purple hair, then the face of Mizore, I froze. And I don't mean in metaphor.

"Tsukune!" I heard Moka call to me. I looked through the thick layer of ice around me, seeing Moka's shocked expression and Mizore's expressionless. How was I still breathing, anyway? "Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"You leave that to his real girlfriend!" of course, those two had to be here too... I saw long purple nails slash the ice in front of me, feeling one scratch across my nose. The ice shattered, then I jumped up.

"Ow, ow!" it hurt, she cut my nose. Probably for running.

"Tsukune." I froze again, but this time in metaphor. I turned to Mizore, who still looked blankly at me. "Why were you alone here?"

"Well, Mizore...I, uh...Moka and I...we...we were just talking, is all..." I stuttered, I didn't want to be frozen again. She slowly stepped toward me, which made me scared...then she put herself on my arm, looking up at me.

"Wouldn't you rather want to be alone with your little popsicle?" she asked me, that made me feel a bead of ironic sweat go down the back of my head.

"Wait, I never even agreed on that nickname in the first place..."

"Hey! Get away from my boyfriend, you frozen freak!" I felt another tug on my arm, a little harder than Mizore's. I didn't have to look to know Kurumu was glaring at Mizore, holding my arm tightly in jealousy.

"What, boyfriend? I'm no one's boyfriend!" I told her, looking down at the blunette. She looked up at me with a wink, smiling.

"Except for me, Tsukune. Your one and only." a succubus has strong attracting charms, but she doesn't need them. But if I ever said that out loud, I would die of a cold, double painful death. Literally.

"I'm afraid the only girl for Tsukune is his little Popsicle." Mizore told her, giving a small smile to me. She doesn't smile often, but I somehow bring it out of her without knowing.

"Yeah, right." I heard a single flap sound, then I knew what was going to happen. I felt myself sharply get pulled into the air, watching as the three girls grow smaller. I felt my hand get moved to something soft...round, bouncy and soft...Oh, no. "Oh, Tsukune! I know you love me, but you must be gentle!" I can't believe this, I can't do anything! I can only panic! I looked up, seeing my hand groping Kurumu's breasts without meaning to, while her face showed pure happiness and excitement. I was about to tell her to put me down, then I noticed a golden metal object appear above her head, then a 'clunk' sound. Her expression turned to pain, moving her hands to her head. Oh, did I mention Kurumu's hand was holding me in the air? That's important.

"Don't worry, Tsukune!" I heard the young voice shout to me from below. Easy for her to say, she was on the ground, while I was panicking as I fell from the sky. I felt something form beneath me, then saw a white puffy cloud carefully bring me to the ground.

"Thanks, Yukari." I told the girl, sighing.

"No problem, Tsukune! Anything for you!" she told me, giving a wink.

"Hey!" I sighed again, seeing Kurumu land between me and Yukari, retracting her wings. "Are you crazy! You almost killed my Tsukune!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just saved his life. But, I did see you drop him from the sky." she smirked, looking at Kurumu. Man, these two...

"What! Because _you_ hit me in the head with a freakin' pot!" she shouted, glaring at the younger one.

"It might've slipped..." she said innocently, giggling. While this fight continued, I suddenly felt someone tug on my arm, pulling me away from them. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Moka's angelic face.

"Come on, while they're fighting." she whispered. I nodded, following her lead toward the doorway. Suddenly, a thick crystal of ice spread across the doorway. I looked over, seeing Mizore a few feet from Moka and me.

"Where are you taking my Tsukune?" she asked.

"I...uh..." I'm so stupid. I'll die at the hands of these women!

"Tsukune, let's go somewhere we can have peace. I'll make you a snow cone that you'll love." she said, grabbing my free arm and tugging me out of Moka's grip. I couldn't help but feel slightly sad, being separated from Moka. Mizore pulled me toward the edge of the roof, she'd probably make an ice slide or something.

"Hold on!" I looked back, seeing a pair of arms wrap around my head. Unfortunately, that wasn't all as I felt the weight of a person pull me backwards and downward. I was able to regain my composure before falling, but I felt a pair of arms or legs around my chest. After thinking over all this, I realized my face was between two objects which reminded me of pillows. After thinking about everything in a few seconds, I realized they weren't pillows. And my chest had legs around them. "There's no way I'm letting you take my Tsukune! He enjoys my company more than your coldness, anyway! Isn't that right, sweetie? If you say you love me, you can always feel like this!" I felt the soft twins adjust on my face, going in a circular motion around my head. I felt air escaping, but not coming back. "See, he loves me so much that he won't answer! He's just enjoying the fun."

"No way, monster boobs! He's just dying!" the youngest voice shouted. I feel lightheaded...and dizzy...

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Kurumu, let him go!"

"No way! You'll just try to kiss him again, or bite his neck!"

"That is true..."

"No way! ...At least, not this time..."

_"These women..."_ was my last thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Aono? Are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a bright light. I shielded my eyes, wincing as I looked around. I was in the nurse's office, apparently the girls had brought me back from the roof. "Ah, good. Was it worse today?"<p>

"No, miss, the girls were just fighting as usual. Then Kurumu got protective and that was it." I told her.

"You go through this same situation nearly every day, I feel sorry for you. But you must appreciate the love you get." the nurse told me.

"Yeah, I guess I do. They are my friends, after all." I responded, smiling. Suddenly, I heard footsteps then four figures surrounded me.

"Oh my goodness, you're okay!" Moka spoke, giving a quiet sigh.

"Tsukune, you okay?" Yukari asked me.

"Yes, I'm just fine." I told her, then noticed I could still see. Usually, I would be getting hugged and blinded right now. I noticed Kurumu and Mizore staring each other down, I gave a sigh. That's my typical day. Then I remembered something, thanks to a particular rumbling sound. Another one slightly quieter was heard, everyone looked at Moka who tried to hide her embarrassed and red face. I smiled and laughed, but felt slightly sad too.

"Our lunches...they're still on the roof..." then I noticed Moka begin to sniff the air. She looked at me, then smiled innocently while looking embarrassed.

"Tsukune...we didn't get our lunches, and..." oh, now I get it. "...You smell good..." I rolled my eyes, watching her move swiftly to my neck, feeling the familiar pinch.

"Hey, get off my boyfriend!"

"You're going to drink him dry, you know..."

"I'm surprised he's alive even _now_..."

Yes, this is my life now. Monsters and girl fights, probably an average young boy's dream. But, trust me, it's a living _hell_.

**END**

**Hope that was good, kind of a spur for me. I know it was pretty long for my first, but it just kept going and going and going and going and - well, you get it. R&R! No flamers, or Mizore will set you straight!**


End file.
